narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha/Archive 3
Putting out Amaterasu Chapter 390, page 6. Zetsu states "Itachi stopped Amaterasu to save Sasuke's eyes". Therefore implying Itachi was also able to put out Amaterasu's flames. Someone should make an annotation in Itachi's article (or at least stop correcting me when I do one). Xfing (talk) 10:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :When Itachi stoped the flames in that chapter, he closed his eye. Since Ameratsu shows up where he fokus his eyesight, the flame showed up in the air and flowed his eye movment. When he closed the eye, the flames diden't have any material to get a hold on, and disappered. Madara and Sasuke on the other hand seams to be abel to put out the flames wherever they are, something Madara mention was a secret that Itachi diden't know about. Jacce | Talk 12:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::He's talking about the flames that were burning Sasuke's body double, which Itachi did put out. ''~SnapperT '' 19:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::In that case: I have no idea. Might have something to do with him closing the eye (chapter 390 page 7). Madara however said he had some secrets from Itachi, one of them seams to be putting out Ameratsu. Jacce | Talk 12:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Madara stated "Its a good thing I was able to keep a few secrets even from him, if I hadn't, I would be dead right now" Now this secret obviously has got nothing to do with putting out Amaterasu, because stopping Amaterasu COULDNT KILL("I would be dead right now", just as Madara stated) If Itachi, lets just say, can stop Amaterasu, can he honestly defeat Madara by just putting it out? No... So, the secret that Itachi doesnt know must be something else, and "putting it out isnt the secret", and since it is not a secret, then Itachi knows how to put it outAmaterasu ::::: Technically, if you close your eye while using Amaterasu, shoudlnt that cause Amaterasu to converge onto the inside of your eyelid? Dylan257 | Talk 02:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Amaterasu burns what is within Itachi's field of vision, when he closes his eye, he cant see anything, so it is automatically cancelled... That's nonsense, amaterasu is not cancellled when the users eyes are shut. In chapter 396 the forest was still burning from Itachi's amaterasu (Itachi dead).HUNTER* (talk) 18:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: read the former post please before saying the "nonsense word" ...what he was asking is since it amaterasu burns anything within Itachis field of vision, does it mean that his eyelids will burn if he closes his eye as technically the only thing that he can see is his eyelid? As for your reply, yes it is cancelled in a sense that NO MORE FLAMES WILL BE FURTHER CONJURED. I did say that it is cancelled but nobody said that the existing flames will be EXTINGUISHED upon deactivation of MS... And yes, it is not extinguished even if the user is dead as it can burn for 7 days and 7 nights... :::About the quote. The fact that Madara kept a secret from Itachi could mean many things. It could mean that he did not tell Itachi that he could put out Amaterasu's flames, thus causing Itachi to use Amaterasu against him. It could mean that he never told Itachi that he could teleport, or absorb things. It could mean that he still has secret jutsu. It could mean many things.--Enoki911 (talk) 05:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it states that the Amaterasu flames appear at the user's focal point so when Itachi's eyes close, the flames continue to burn as his focal point remains the same, whether his eyes are open or closed. Also, i think the flames can only be extinguished by the user's will or sealed away like Jiraiya did. BlazeUchiha (talk) 17:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) old version i kinda more like the older version of this article, the only line I can remember in this 'older version' that I'm talking about is the line: "He traded honor for disgrace and Sasuke's love for hatred" And also, the fight with Sasuke is more briefly explained and some specific chapters in the manga that were summarized were also included..... In short, it's more interesting to read for the Sasuke and Itachi fans because they're looking forward to the deeper informations about the "Itachi's-love-and-sacrifice-for-Sasuke" thing....can you put the old version back?-- (talk) 12:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :That line is still in the article. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Why has the name of the "return of Itachi Uchiha" arc been changed solely to the search for Tsunade when it was really two arcs in one? ItachiZero (talk) 16:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :You answered your own question. ''~SnapperT '' 20:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Lines on the side of nose? The article said Itachi probably inherited them from his father, but is it possible that he gained them from an injury? In Shippuuden episode 114, he didn't have them when he was younger. I guess the inheritence didn't show until later. CandyChicklet (talk) 18:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :no one really knows for sure... some people IRL also have those lines on their faces, but there are the ones whoses' are more distinct in comparisson. Itachis' is distinct because animes most of the time dont give emphasis on hue and shades and gently fading color. What kind of injury do you think is that such that both lines are of equal length and shape? If he, lets say, fell and he scratched his left face do you think will he fall again on purpose to get another one on his right for reasons of equilibrium? ::The lines on Itachi's face are too neat to be scars. They're also not drawn as Kishimoto usually draws scars. I checked the manga, but the youngest image of him I could find that was clear enough was from when he was still an Academy student and he already had the lines then. ::However, I sincerely doubt he inherited those lines from his father. Fugaku doesn't have those lines. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I tried to edit this into his profile, those lines are actually noses. If you look at the picture of him and his family, they are all missing lines that should represent noses. Except Itachi, who has three. Itachi somehow stole his family's noses and put them on himself. Some cretin had the nerve to undo my corrections, however, so I would like this re-edited to show correct information. Thank you. :Please tell me you were joking. Please.--Enoki911 (talk) 05:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) If we're going to get this in-depth over something like this, we might as well ask why Naruto has cat whiskers, or why Sakura is the only person in the world with pink hair, or why some people (like kakashi) are born with white hair. Does it MATTER? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Naruto has fox whiskers, not cat whiskers, as a result of being a Jinchūriki. I know I'm being nitpicky, but just for the sake of accuracy.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, for the sake of accuracy, we have no idea how or why Naruto has those marks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ...Hmmm true... but I really think that this is just how Itachi looks like.. this is probably just how Kasashi Kishimoto wanted Itachi to look like... People ARE sometimes born with stuff like that, okay? If only one guy in your neighborhood had freckles, would you count him as injured or having STOLE those freckles?! sheesh... BlazeUchiha (talk) 17:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) last time i checked, the lines represented stress marks. Not wrinkles or injuries becasue he didn't have them when he was in the academy, atleast in the anime, but they gradually get longer and heavier throughout the anime and manga series, so i think it rules out being injuries. ~elric0sis Saimingan no genjutsu anybody heard of this? I guess this came out from one of the databook. Itachi used this against Deidera. It made Deidera think that Itachi was under the coils of his centipede bomb but in reality he was actually the one on whom the bomb coiled on? :Well.... I actually herd of this technique in Deidara and Kisame`s conversation in one of the OVA. In other word, yes I did. Are you sure that you aren`t confusing Saimingan with Sharingan no genjutsu?Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think there may be a little misunderstanding here. is how the hypnotic ability of the Sharingan is called. "Saimingan no genjutsu" would be any genjutsu making use of this ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Madara? Is it possible that Madara was lying to Sasuke about Itachi's reasoning? Itachi could have had some other motive for everything he did. Madara could have made the story up to get Sasuke against Konoha, similar to how he lied about controlling the Nine Tailed Fox. If this is a possibility, then you should account for the doubt in the article. -- (talk) 03:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait to find out about that...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::But we're still not sure though. Assuming Madara's telling the truth is assuming a lot about Itachi, which if false makes this article, and many others, highly inaccurate. -- (talk) 03:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::We go by what we know...What we know now is this...So till its proven false, it'll remain....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's a terrible argument. Anything in a work of fiction can be true up until the moment the creator decides for it to be false. Naruto, for example, could someday be revealed to be a girl. Trying to preemptively take every imaginable unknown into consideration is impossible. This article is accurate according to everything that has been revealed so far. If something is someday shown to be false, it will be changed accordingly. ''~SnapperT '' 03:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) this theory can never happen, proofs: 1. Itachi smiled before he collapsed, somehow he was happy. He never wanted to kill Sasuke; he immediately disposed of Orochimaru by SusanoO, he couldve easily done the same to his brother. 2. Sasuke had a flashback that when he threw a kunai at Itachi after the massacre, Itachi was in tears. 3. Itachi gave naruto a part of his powers after questioning the latter why Sasuke was important to him and if he really cared about the village. Itachi would never empower naruto to help save the village or sasuke if heItachi hated both. Highest Rank What was his highest rank, we can see he was at least a chunin, did he make it to jonin? Simant (talk) 19:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :As far as we know, he went into the ANBU after becoming a chūnin. He never was a jōnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No he became head ANBU at the age of 13 and they don't say anything after but he left the village around the age of 17 so I think he is pretty high rank. He became the ROOT ANBU captain, not the regular ANBU captain. I am asserting kakashi was the regular ANBU captain at that time. I am already certain that Itachi is a Special Jonin, as the highest rank, because if a Chunin is choosen to become an AMBU, he automatically becomes a Special Jonin in his rank. :What is your source? Jacce | Talk 18:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) My source is http://narutoninjiaaccedemy.forumcommunity.net/?t=5243263. The Category of ANBU Special Jonin is the Assassin Team. I'm sure that Itachi became a Special Jonin, when he became an ANBU captain. ::Actually, Itachi became an ANBU when he became an ANBU. ANBU is a rank on its own. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Itachi's highest rank is ANBU "Captain" not Chunin. ANBU is a promotion, his father even said so...ItachiZero (talk) 16:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero Itachi was not an ANBU captain in Root. He was an ANBU captain that reports to the Hokage. If he was an ANBU captain in ROOT why did he threaten Danzo. And Kakashi was not an ANBU captain. Kakashi was just in ANBU. He was called -senpai by Yamato and Yugao not captain. Itachi Ive gone threw the episodes and im trying to get a list of itachis powers and what they do but im having a hard time does anyone else know all or most of his powers? :Have you checked his infobox? ''~SnapperT '' 18:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance I think just a few things need to be added to his appearance section. Firstly there's no mention of his ring, it's described in the information box in the top right but i think it also belongs in the appearance section. Also there is no mention of the necklace that he wears around his neck, i think a brief description of that is needed. And lastly i think it's worth noting that after he joined akatsuki he's hardly ever seen without his sharingan, even when they perform the strange hologram thing with pein he has them. Unfortunately i'm not very good at wording things so if someone else more...eloquent could put them in i'd be grateful Anbu Captain If Itachi was an Anbu captain before he left Konoha, does that mean he was an Anbu Captain before Kakashi or was he a Captain of a separate fleet? :Has it even been confirmed that Kakashi was ANBU captain? Jacce | Talk 17:46, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The only clue we have on that is he led the ANBU team of Tenzo & Yugao (not sure about the last one)..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::No but he was in the Anbu, so could have been led by Itachi. what bullshit, tenzou was part of regular ANBU and Itachi was ROOT ANBU captain, Im asserting kakashi was regular ANBU captain at that time. ::::Thats a pretty wild assumption...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::It is a possibility, Itachi was originally a bad person until everyting was explained. User:Masterlk Either way, since its nevr been mentioned, we dont know, its best to drop it here, before it gets out of hand..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :If my info is correct, Kakashi was an ANBU sometime between 12-1 years before the start of the series, and Itachi was in ANBU sometime between 6-4 years before the start of the series. Jacce | Talk 17:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well then, there u go, problem solved...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::AlienGamer, where was it said that Kakashi led an ANBU team with Tenzō and possibly Yūgao? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I read it on this wiki...but well, it appears to be gone. But then again Tenzo has referred to him as "captain". But as for where i read it, that'll be here...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I only recall Yamato calling Kakashi "senpai"... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know my Jap ain't that good, but one of the words i know is Taijo (cant spell it) because of excessive bleach watching, and he has called Kakashi that a few times....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean ^^ Could you point me to where he says that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::That wud be extremely hard....I'd have to rewatch all epi's where Tenzo speaks to Kakashi, but well i'm bored, so i'll give it a go...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to take a look, but as far as I remember, Yamato uses "captain" when they are on missions with others, which could mean that he consider Kakashi his superior on the mission. But I have to check to be sure. Jacce | Talk 17:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::On the omake specials at the end of episode 50, Yamato showed a slidehow featuring Kakashi with his ninken in his ANBU days, and in another omake special, Yamatao complained to Asuma about the way Kakashi used to change the teams strategy out of nowhere...problem sloved...Superaustin (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not really, it doesn't say that Kakashi was ANBU captain. Jacce | Talk 17:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes..it does...check the omake at the end of episode 63...Superaustin (talk) 17:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :It could still be the same situation as there are now, Kakashi lead, Yamato follows, but they still have the same rank. Jacce | Talk 18:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that those omake are about the least canon parts of the anime... ::I checked every part of the manga I could think of, but both Yūgao and Yamato only call Kakashi "senpai". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) What i'm trying to figure out is where exactly is everyone getting the assumption that itachi was a ROOT ANBU captain? And couldn't Kakashi and Itachi both be ANBU captains at the same time, just of different teams? ~elric0sis Itachi wasn't an ANBU ROOT captain. Itachi was an ANBU captain that reports to the Hokage. And Kakashi wasn't an ANBU captain. He was just an ANBU member. Yugao and Yamato call him senpai not captain. Unnamed Genjutsu :Has any mention of the genjutsu Itachi used on naruto in the hunt for Uchiha arc been mentioned in the databooks, or any other source of info?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Dusk Crow Genjutsu. /shrug--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanx for creatin it, I was wonderin y it wasn't listed..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because until about 5 minutes ago, it had no article. The anime gave us the dusk-ish appearance, which made it easier to distinguish and name.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Itachi's death I have been trying to make the description of Itachi's death more accurate by deleting a section that describes a death similar to Kimmimaro's death, but a Aliengamer keeps reverting my minor edit if someone could ask him to stop it would be nice.Guardians-117 (talk) 19:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 401 pg 13 , 14, 15..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Itachi is alive as it is shown on naruto manga 477, could someone change the deceased bit on the akatsuki page. No jumping to conclusions yet. We don't know FOR SURE that Itachi is alive. His appearance could very well be a genjutsu used to throw Danzo off. It would make enough sense.--WikiShark (talk) 21:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Itachi had a lover In the manga, Madara called her his girlfriend, not lover. Besides, isn't lover kind of extreme for a 13 year old boy? :The word Madara used was , which literally means "a person one has a romantic relationship with". It's gender-neutral, so there's no way of telling whether it was a girl or a boy. Although I agree that "lover" sounds a bit too mature, I don't know of any more appropriate to use. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::After checking a thesaurus, I am adamantly in favor of "tootsie". ''~SnapperT '' 04:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It was translated into English that the "Lover" was his "girlfriend" ItachiZero (talk) 16:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero ::::That's nice, but those translators don't know any more than we do. For all we know, Shisui was Itachi's lover. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) the comments are correct but we should take in considiration that his lover/girlfriend/totsie could be older than him,no one said that he/she is the same age as himShauli (talk) 21:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it is pretty obvious his lover was shisui. Neji uchiha (talk) 19:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) shisui was his best friend, not lover xD lol Itachi is not gay, he most likely had a female lover and so? who cares if it sounds mature for a 13-year old boy, this is supposed to be a mature manga series in a sense. BlackGhost91 (talk) 13:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) In whice Chapter is this ? DEIDARA (talk) 15:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Meaning of Itachi's Name In the article they put that Itachi could be translated as "weasel". It can also be translated as "skunk", "mink", or "ermine". But I think Masashi Kishimoto was actually meant "mongoose", which is an animal that is known to be the mortal enemy of snakes. It would make a lot more sense, knowing how Sasuke and Itachi are like snakes and mongooses, snakes being Sasuke and mongooses being Itachi and both trying to kill each other (although later it was shown Itachi was actually trying to protect Sasuke, but that's not point here). Can anyone put this in the article? :That's quite a stretch. Mongooses are quite different from weasels and completely unrelated. The names are also very different, mongoose being in Japanese. Mongooses are also quite unknown in Japan, let stand that ordinary Japanese people could tell you they are "the mortal enemies" of snakes. The word snake isn't even mentioned on the Japanese Wikipedia article. Besides, the connection between Itachi/Sasuke and mongooses/snakes is really rather weak. Mongooses are supposed to kill snakes, not the other way around. :That said, there are plenty of solid connections between Itachi and weasels in Japanese culture to justify his name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu I thought that Itachi performed Tsukuyomi with his right eye and Amaterasu with his left eye, the same way Sasuke would. The article says it is the other way around. Who is right, me or the article? (talk) 09:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Sasuke uses Amaterasu in his left eye, Itachi used it in his right. Omnibender - Talk - 15:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) why is it that itachi cant use the same eye technque kakashi can? i find that weird that neither him or sasuke can do that and they are from the Uchiha clan, it makes me wonder if that is an Uchiha jutsu! :@Jordanvolio: Because I think each Uchiha member has their own technique. The only reason Sasuke can use Itachi's technique is because Itachi gave Sasuke his abilities. --DQ13|''Talk'' 00:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ninjutsu with Crows? The article mentions that Itachi uses crows in both ninjutsu and genjutsu, but I am quite sure that both examples given thereafter were actually part of genjutsu. I'm pretty sure there is no real "Crow Clone Technique." (talk) 10:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Kishimoto-sensei disagrees with you. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, when has he said that there is a Crow Clone Technique? After seeing Shippuden 134, I agree that Itachi uses actual crows in ninjutsu since the rest of Snake was able to see the feathers after Itachi's supposed clone left. (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::The third databook gives a very good explanation of the crow clone technique. Jacce | Talk 06:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Weapons Itachi was really proficient using shuriken and sword, as he demonstrated by training in the past and killing his clan. Shisui andMadara? Itachi was well known for his amazing abilities.The thing is,who encouraged Itachi to kill Shisui? :Quite frankly we are not sure if Itachi killed Shisui, it could be Danzo or Madara for all we know. Especially after Danzo's small hints after the last chapter-- (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Madara claimed Itachi killed his best friend. Itachi admitted to killing Shisui. There is fairly little doubt here. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) He did kill him, how else would he get his mangekyou? (talk) 07:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :maby he diden't kill him, and got his mangekyou, kakashi did it without killing his best freind, apperentley. Itachi only admitted to faking the suicide note, for what we know the possibility exists Danzo murdered him especially after we saw his Sharingan Arm, and yes you can get your Mangekyou simply by having those important to you die ( which is strange since Sasuke was still alive, and Itachi is shown to have cared about him A LOT).-- (talk) 10:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It is usually obtained by killing your best friend in Itachis case Shisui was like an older brother and his best friend. -Anonymous If what is written above is true (you can get your Mangekyou simply by having those important to you die), it might be possible that Danzo killed Shisui and just Itachi knowing about the death triggered his Mangekyou. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If you think about it, it actually sounds more likely that Itachi didn't kill his best friend. He was a pacifist, remember? I'm sure killing his parents was hard enough. And Shisui died before everyone else, before Itachi went on his psycho-killer rampage. But then again, Itachi sure did know how to use his mangekyo sharingan. In the flashbacks, didn't he have it when sitting next to Sasuke on the porch? Or was that Sasuke's imagination? Itachi had to have killed Shisui in order to obtain the Mangekyou. Remember, he was assigned to assasinate the uchiha clan by order of the village elders, so killing shisui would have been a trivial matter in order to protect sasuke and complete his mission, even if he was a pacifist. ~elric0sis Pocky I noticed in a LOT ,and I mean a Lot, of Fanfiction that Itachi has a large liking of Pocky is that interesting enough for trivia because it really in alot of fanfiction.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :No, fanfiction has nothing to do with the series, we don't document it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 13, 2009 @ 20:14 (UTC) :True but what about fan speculation like Minato Namikaze being the Akatsuki Leader. Or fans giving Kirabi the fan name of Kira Hachi, thats on here is it not? ::Those were very widespread theories that were actually believed and not just funny conventions used in fanfiction. The mention of those theories also clears up the possible confusion surrounding them. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay thanks ::But I thought that Itachi's supposed favoring of Pocky was noted in the databooks? Is it irrelevant nonetheless? Magatama90 (talk) 02:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I already asked ShounenSuki about Itachi and Pocky, none of the databooks mention this. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Alive...... Is itachi alive, Chapter 477 of the manga has revealed Itachi Forgot to sign.....re007wazhere, 17:33 It most probably is a genjutsu... Perhaps Tsukuyomi. Since ninjutsu and taijutsu couldn't kill Danzo. --Chidori Nagashi (talk) 05:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Chidori Nagashi--Chidori Nagashi (talk) 05:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Wait till the next chapter comes out we dont know if its the real Itachi yet...--TheBlueBlur (talk) 02:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) probably not him,sasuke wasn't surprised. we will wait for the next chapter for straight answersShauli (talk) 21:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) confusion of character appearences i think we should put a new picture of itachi and pictures of all the appearences of each character. we should use the shippuden forms for the front pictures. Uchiha Itachi Itachi doesent look any diffrent in part 1 then he does now... besides the readers need to know (if they dont already) the charectors appearence in part 1.--TheBlueBlur (talk) 02:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ya but the shippuden ones are more clearer. and the graphics are MUCH better. you can go compare with Naruto episode 81 and 82 with Naruto Shippuden 135, 136 and 137. --ItachiX (talk) 15:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 477 The chapter is out and it is a friday, shouldn't the information be added? Danzō's page has been updated. Vik0z0z (talk) 20:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) genjutsu can sasuke use a genjutsu with ravens beacuse in chapter 477 there was ravens that only itachi culd use in a genjutsu? We dont know that yet...--TheBlueBlur (talk) 02:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sasuke's left eye is tsukyomi, or however it is spelled, and his left eye starts to bleed immediately prior to this happening in the chapter. Sasuke used his other two mangyeko abilities before this. So I think it is almost certainly a tsukyomi.--SkyFlicker (talk) 02:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) the uciha's eye's bleed only when they use amaterasu, not tsukiyumi.Shauli (talk) 09:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :True, but we don't know for sure that it Tsukiyomi. And just because it is a Mangekyo ability that involves genjutsu doesn't mean it's Tsukiyomi.Kracel (talk) 02:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I did notice that the crows started forming around Sasuke first, and the fact that his Mangekyō was active and bleeding further proves that he probably used Tsukuyomi to freak Danzō out. (talk) 15:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't somebody edit and write that Itachi MAY be alive? No. For all we know, that's genjutsu, or another thing that Itachi left in Sasuke with the transcription seal. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thats so true, I think that Itachi put some of his chakra into Sasuke with the Transcription Seal, similar to what Minato did with Naruto, so when Sasuke got into a certain situation where Itachi's conditions are met, Itachi would use Sasuke's body as a medium and appear to fight for a certain amount of time before he is totally gone.--Kracel (talk) 21:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Trivia "Itachi indicates many times that he has a friendly connection with the sky, it often symbolized freedom and showed the truth in situations." When did he indicate this? The only things I can think of are the times he stood in the rain. -Enoki911 (talk) 06:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What Happen... What Happen to the "Five Kage Summit Arc?!?" He makes an appearance in it and (i remember) it being there on his profile. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC)KiumaurHamachi *See two topics above. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Itachi's Death... I noticed while reading the (fan-translated) manga shortly after reading this page that when Itachi dies, he never says anything about it being the "last time." He just mumbles, says "My eyes...," and falls over. (chapter 393, page 13) Am I missing something, or is this an anime-only event? :He says it but sasuke doesn't "hear" it. We later hear him say it in a flashback. Simant (talk) 01:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No what Itachi really said (in both official manga and anime) "Sorry Sasuke... this is it." Manga issue 43 and page 236. (and yes I took out that very book and looked at the page and read the text) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi One jutsu omitted... Yeah, I just felt like pointing out that Itachi has Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, and you don't have it here. If you look at this scan: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/142/12/ you can clearly see that Itachi uses the technique to protect himself from the Clone Great Explosion technique... Could someone write it in? (talk) 02:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't call that "clear". ''~SnapperT '' 03:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That can not have been Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. If it had been, Itachi would have been listed as a user in the Second Databook. Also, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall is spit from the mouth, which Itachi does not seem to be doing there. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You might be thinking that Kisame did this jutsu not Itachi --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::::@ ShounenSuki: Could be that they forgot, y'know? They're not infallible... And if you go back a few pages you see Kakashi using it without spitting it out through his mouth, so that's apparently only if there's no water nearby to use for the technique. ::::@ KiumaruHamachi: The Water Encampment Wall's reach is listed as being "short-range", Kisame was standing on the walk-way with Asuma when the technique was executed, so that's not very probable... Besides, Itachi saw Kakashi use the technique, so I'd say he had an excellent opportunity at copying it. (talk) 04:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Itachi's True Power Hey guys i was recently watching the episode where madara tells sasuke about itachi's true motives.I was absoluteley sure that madara said that if itachi knew everything about him then he would have been dead?!Wow itachi really is strong.Actually shouldn't this be up under itachi's bio? mangekyo picture please change the mangekyo picture it is not the perfect and completed shape(itachi is forming his mangekyo)put a perfect and completed picture like when he was plucking sasuke's eye or before he kicked him in the stomach. -- (talk) 12:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :... that is Itachi's Mangekyō, in that scene the shape changes while he's walking towards Sasuke, when he stops it is already formed, like shown in the image. Omnibender - Talk - 12:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) age incosistency? the article says that itachi was 21 when he died. that would make him 5-6 years older than sasuke. correct me if im wrong but wasn't sasuke 4 during the uchiha clan massacre? does that mean itachi was 10 when he killed his clan? he looked older. :Sasuke was seven or eight years old during the massacre. Itachi was thirteen. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Summoning... I was thinking that due to the amount of techniques using Crows that Itachi uses, that he might have a summoning contract with crows, and such be able to summon them. If you think about it, it makes sense. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 05:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps but because we've never seen Itachi summon crows we can't list him as being able to do so.-- (talk) 23:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) jutsus de itachi (no mencionados alli) Good aver there are several jutsus that are not mentioned as the karasu bunshin, sazengarasu, also one sees that itachi the jutsu uses water shield to be protected from the explocion, also this one the genjutsu that it(he,she) did to him(her) itachi to deidara; this confirmees are jutsus in encourage and sleeve..... with regard to the taijutsu there is not mentioned that itachi has(have) weapon nevertheless in the fight of kakashi vs itachi and the fight sasuke vs itachi uses shurikens and kunai and in the tsukuyomi even there preserves his(her,your) ancient katana, for which they do not mention this weapon?, also it(he,she) has the skill of extinguishing the amaterasu like when itachi does the amaterasu in sasuke and before it(he,she) comes to him(her) to the face extinguishes it, and this genjutsu that shows him(her) to sasuke when they begin the battle? This that shows him(her) the life of madara, the genjutsus also to technique see is really itachi's stats What do you all think about Itachi's stats? It is good, right? But there is one thing that is wrong.... He's stamina should be high because his Mangekyō Sharingan, if not his chakra would've depleted. He's stamina certainly needs to be checked. :The stats comes from the databooks and Itachi's stats was correctly inserted in this article. Jacce | Talk 08:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Although this isn't a forum, I just like to say this: Itachi is fatally ill, so that's why his stamina is low. Yatanogarasu 02:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Itachi's eyes how are they going to bring Itachi back when sasuke has his eyes now??Tay23 (talk) 21:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Tay23 *Read how Summoning: Impure World Resurrection works. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Really dead? Shouldn't Itachi's page be changed where it says he's dead? If Kabuto brought him back to life, is he really dead?WikiWorld (talk) 02:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The jutsu requires a dead soul to use, and that soul doesn't even keep its origanal body... so by definition, hes dead--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible for Itachi to gain his free will back or will he continue to do Kabuto's bidding if Kabuto were killed while the "Impure World Ressurection" jutsu was still active? Because I read in the "Impure World Ressurection" discussion that the current bodies have the will of the user and that their actions cannot be turned. If the user is dead, would Itachi just fade away? P.S. I'm sorry if this discussion was not the appropriate place to post my question. Dj q-pid (talk) 20:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism my ass Kinggraham11 and Omnibender are the ones butchering the pages because they're mad that they can't convince me that their right. Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I made an edit and it was deleted entirely? I made and edit and it was deleted, I understand if they dont want that info in there I'm fine, but every little change, even the slightest ones were changed back, perhaps my edit didnt get through? but I also had some plausible theories in there. :It was way too informal. Questioning the reader and openly acknowledging that you don't know the exact material Itachi wears is a bad idea. ''~SnapperT '' 17:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC)